


When a dog person learns to love a cat

by Jjiixx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cats, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Jeong Yunho learns to love a kitten, M/M, Pets, domestic HoHongHwa, kitten cuddles, no beta we die like men, soft babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23294974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jjiixx/pseuds/Jjiixx
Summary: At first, Yunho despised their new kitten, but slowly he learns to love her.
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Park Seonghwa, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 74





	When a dog person learns to love a cat

**Author's Note:**

> It turns out there was one fic in the HoHongHwa tag so guess who decided to make more content for their favourite OT3~
> 
> I cranked this out in two hours so sorry for mistakes;;

The domestic life was a simple life to the outside viewer. It was love and happiness and sunshine and rainbows. But what the outsiders didn't realise about their domestic life is the debate over whether cats or dogs were better. With two cat lovers and a dog lover, it was a struggle every day. 

While Seonghwa and Hongjoong were both more cat people, they both were open to the opportunity of adopting a puppy from their local shelter. They loved their puppy, a beautiful golden furred labrador, who was as playful as they get, he was great for the morning runs that Yunho loved to drag Hongjoong on, and perfect for cuddles in the evening when everyone was tired out from work or classes. They adored their puppy and wouldn’t trade him for the world. 

But Yunho on the other hand, being the dog person that he was, absolutely despised cats. He had the stereotypical thought that cats were the spawn of the devil, that they were just needly little gremlins that would claw and bite you at any chance that they could. 

Being raised only with dogs, Seonghwa and Hongjoong could see why Yunho thought that way. But they were unhappy, they wanted a cute kitten to spoil, a soft cuddle buddy that would nap all day and that would be able to fit into their lap at any age.

Yunho was adamant though, he didn’t want a cat in their house. 

When Yunho walked in the door of their shared apartment and saw the kitten pen that Seonghwa had tried to show him weeks ago at the nth attempt of trying to get him to adopt a kitty, he knew that he should have expected this. 

Walking further into the room to see his boyfriends introducing their puppy to their new cat, he sighed, “I never really stood a chance, did I?”

The cheeky smiles he got from both of them in return was the only answer he needed. 

  
  


It was a slow process getting Yunho to even want to be in the same room as the kitten. When she was finally let out of her pen to adventure around the apartment, Yunho would shoot the poor thing a deathly glare if she even came close to him and then make his way out of that room, trying not to cross paths with her again. 

One instance when she found her way into their shared bedroom while he was napping and managed to jump up onto the bed, the scream that Yunho let out could have been heard throughout the whole complex. He had managed to fall out of the bed ungracefully without disturbing the sleeping kitten and run into the kitchen where his boyfriends were sitting at the table. “That cat needs to stay out of our room!” 

That obviously wasn’t going to happen. Hongjoong ended up setting up a bed and cat tree in their bedroom for the kitten, and by Yunho’s request, he also set up a bed for their puppy. With both pets in there at once, Yunho was slightly less agitated by the sight of the kitten. 

As time went on, he got used to the presence of the kitten, he didn’t run off when she tried to rub against him and every once in a while, when no-one else was around, he would give her a few pets and scratches behind her ears. 

The thing that made Yunho realise that the kitten wasn’t so bad didn’t have anything to do with either of his boyfriends, it was his puppy that made him change his mind. He had found them curled up together on the couch, with the puppy being twice the size, it was hard to spot the kitten, but when he did, Yunho let out the softest noise and slumped down to lay his head next to the pile of their pets, “You guys are plotting against me too, huh? You just want me to love both of you.”

Yunho greeted his boys with a whisper, “Hi loves, how was your day?” 

“It was good, but why are you whispering, Yun?” the glare Hongjoong received in response made him feel like he should have whispered too. “Be quiet. She's finally settled down and is having a nap.”

“She?” From their position from the door behind the couch, the boys couldn't see the kitten that was asleep on their tallest boyfriends chest.

Yunho waited for his boyfriends to walk forwards and as if right on queue both of them cooed softly at the sight. 

“You’re in love with her,” Seonghwa stated, there was no question about it. It was so clear to see. Yunho willingly letting the fluffy kitten sleep on his chest while he binge watched all of the spiderman movies while his boyfriends were at work was the ultimate sign of love from him. 

Yunho loved her. 

Tears started to fill Seonghwa’s eyes, “You really love her.” It was the best news that he had ever received. Yunho, the puppy enthusiast, loved their baby kitten. It had been years of relentless begging and pleading before Yunho gave in and finally agreed to get a kitten. He had expressed every day since they had gotten her that he would never like her and that he would never adore her as much as he adored their puppy. 

But here they were. Their first baby cuddling with their newest baby. 

“Hongjoong- Hongjoong, do you see this? He loves her!” When the two faced each other they had matching ecstatic smiles and tears running down their faces. “I never thought this day would come” Hongjoong admitted. 

Yunho could tell how excited his two partners were without even looking at them. “I don’t owe you an explanation,” he said with a playful bite. “She's just so soft.” he said quietly, running his hand slowly down her back as not to disturb the sleepy kitten. 

  
  


Two years down the track and Yunho never pictured that he would love a cat as much as he loved his dogs. But now, he would do anything to ensure this cat's happiness even if it meant spending all of his money on her. 

Seonghwa and Hongjoong loved to remind him of the days where he would avoid her at all costs, teasing him all the time of how he cried the first time that she tried to rub against him. 

“You’re never going to let that go are you?”

“Never.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3
> 
> Feel free to come and scream at me about HoHongHwa on twt @midnighthwa~


End file.
